LietPol(One-shotFR)
by Lliet
Summary: Voici un petit one-shot d'Hetalia sur Lithuania x Poland (Lituanie x Pologne), cette petite histoire se passe à l'école. Cette fanfic contiens du yaoi(boy x boy) et est classée M, vous êtes prévenus N'hésitez pas à commenter uwu ca fais toujours plaisir (Surtout que c'est ma première fanfic de ce genre et que je poste sur XD) Voilà,voilà... w


**LietPol- One shote :**

Je me suis réveillé au son de l'alarme de mon réveille, je le regardais d'un regard noir avant de l'éteindre paresseusement. Je bâille bruyamment tout en frottant mes yeux, cela allé sûrement un lundi matin ordinaire, rien de spécial aujourd'hui comme à chaque fois.

Je me levais avec lassitude pour enfiler ma chemise, la boutonnant lentement. Puis je me suis mis à la recherche du reste de mes vêtements. Quand je fus enfin tout habillé, je me rendis dans la cuisine tout en nouant ma cravate quand quelqu'un me couvrit les yeux avec ses mains.

« Devine qui c'est, Liet ? »

Une voix ronronnait dans mon oreille. Je soupirai puis sourit tout en enlevant les mains de mes yeux.

« Bonjour Pologne »

Je lui répondis, me tournant pour lui faire face mais je n'ai pas pu me retenir de rougir à la vue de ce qu'il portait : une jupe rouge à carreaux, un cavalier* et il avait des pinces à cheveux rouges dans sa belle chevelure blonde. Il me regardait et eut un petit sourire accompagné d'un rire.

« Je suis tout à fait mignon, non ? »

Il me demanda tout en faisant un tour sur lui-même. Je rougis profondément en lui souriant. Mon cœur battait plus vite quand je regardais son visage si adorable.

«O-Oui, bien sûr que tu l'est »

Je bégayais en le regardant dans ses beaux yeux. Il s'approcha de moi pour y déposé ses lèvres doucement sur les miennes. Quelques secondes après il s'est reculé, me souriant joyeusement. Je rougis avant de me retourner pour attraper les deux tranches de pains grillé qui se trouvé sur la table.

Après avoir mangé notre petit déjeuner, nous avons quitté ma maison, riant et plaisantant tout le long du chemin. Comme nous approchions de l'école, Pologne prit ma main, entrelaçant nos doigts.

« P-Pologne, et si quelqu'un nous voyait ? »

Je lui dis en regardant frénétiquement autour de nous, personne ne nous regarde.

« Allé Lituanie, il n'y a pas de soucis à se faire »

Nous sommes entrés dans l'école, à Antonio et Romano qui s'embrassaient dans le coin. Soudain, la cloche sonna et les élèves se dirigeaient tous vers le bâtiment de l'école.

Je devais d'abord me rendre en cours d'Anglais avec Pologne. Quand nous sommes arrivés en classe, je vis assis derrière son bureau et à côté de lui, Alfred qui essayé de le draguer. Le cours allais commencé quand notre professeur fût interrompu par Alfred qui lui posait des questions plutôt stupides comme '' Pourquoi êtes-vous si petit ? '' ou même '' Faites- vous des choses seul dans votre lit ? ''. Environ cinq minutes plus tard, se leva, rougissant.

« Alfred, mon bureau, maintenant ! »

Il criait sur Alfred avant de le glisser hors de la salle en le tenant par le bras. Pologne me poussa et sourit, montrant du regard qu'il savait ce qu'ils allaient faire.

Après environ dix minutes, il était évident qu'ils ne revenaient pas. Pologne était appuyé contre moi, il compté les ligne de son cahier, il devait vraiment s'ennuyé. Puis il se tourna vers moi, me regardant dans les yeux.

« Hey Toris, je me sent comme totalement ennuyer »

Dit-il tout en effleurant les pointes de ses cheveux.

« J'ai remarqué »

Je lui répondis en retour, le regardant. Il pris mes mains et approcha son visage du mien.

« Dit Liet » a-t-il demandé

« Oui » répondis-je, rougissant légèrement.

« Embrasse-moi »

« Q-Quoi ? »

« Aller, embrasse-moi s'il te plaît »

Demandait-il tout en rapprochant son visage encore et encore.

« M-Mais il y a des gens qui nous regardent »

Je me suis plaint, en regardant ailleurs. Il a ensuite fait son adorable et impressionnant visage tout en me regardant.

« Allons ! »

Il me dit tout en me traînant sous le bureau de qui était absent, cacher de tous les regards.

« Maintenant, peux-tu m'embrasser Liet ?, »

Me demandait-il tout en me tirant vers lui

« O-Oui »

Je répondis alors à sa demande, pressant mes lèvres contre les siennes. Je fermai les yeux, nos bouches fondus l'une dans l'autre. Je le tirai un peu plus vers moi, approfondissant le baiser. Je me suis alors léché la lèvre inférieur, le tirant toujours un peu plus vers moi, il a immédiatement ouvert la bouche, gémissant, alors que ma langue se frotta tranquillement contre la sienne.

Nous nous sommes finalement séparer à bout de souffle environ deux minutes plus tard. Je lui souriais étroitement jusqu'à ce que je vis qu'un petit groupe de personnes se pressaient autour de nous.

« Eh bien, regardez qui j'ai trouvé sous le bureau »

Dit Gilbert d'un sourire narquois tout en nous regardant.

« Ohlala que faites-vous sous le bureau ? »

Disait Francis d'une voix taquine. Mon visage c'est alors retrouvé d'une teinte de rouge foncé. Pologne leur tira la langue d'une main et de l'autre il attrapé ma main, entrelaçant nos doigts et me tirant de dessous le bureau.

« Allez Toris, laisse les, trouvons un endroit plus privé »

Déclara Feliks avant d'ouvrir la porte et de sortir de la salle, me tirant par la main. Je me suis retourné pour voir Francis, souriant et nous faisant des gestes de la main assez grossiers. Quand nous sommes passés devant le bureau de , il y avait des gémissements venant de l'intérieur. Pologne (qui savait ce qui s'y passé) me regarda avec un sourire.

Pologne m'avait entraîné dans l'ancienne infirmerie qui se trouvait dans un bâtiment à l'opposé. Il me poussa contre un mur, me regardant d'un sourire narquois.

« C'est beaucoup plus privé, plus personnes ne viens ici, non Liet ? »

Il demandait, toujours son sourire narquois aux lèvres. Je me suis alors dit que cette journée pas tout à fait comme les autres pour une fois, j'essayai de me dégagé mais Pologne me regarda et fit la moue, j'essayais de détourner le regard.

« Liet, tu n'es comme, pas plaisant »

Il marmonna puis me regarda avec son adorable visage. Je souris, puis approché mon visage plus proche du siens en appuyant mes lèvres contre les siennes.

Nos langues se frottés de nouveau l'une contre l'autre. Mes mains traînaient jusqu'à sa chemise, il enleva son pull. Je me suis alors mis à déboutonner sa chemise, embrassant son cou. Il frissonna et gémit, tirant sur ma chemise pour que je la retire aussi. J'enlevé mon pull qui se trouvait au-dessus tout le regardant d'un sourire narquois.

« Liet, s'il te plaît…~ »

Il gémit. Je pressai mes lèvres de nouveau sur les siennes. Nos langues se battaient pour la domination. Mes mains arrivèrent sous sa jupe, tirant son sous-vêtement vers le bas. Il attrapa dans son sac, une petite bouteille de lubrifiant qu'il me donna. Il gémissait de nouveau quand il sentit le liquide froid contre son entrejambe. Je souris, caressant son érection.

« Dépêche-toi, L-Liet »

Il bégayait, ses yeux me convoitaient.

« Oui Pologne »

Murmurai-je, déplaçant quelques cheveux hors de ses yeux. Puis j'apporté trois doigts à sa bouche.

« Je ne veux pas que ça te fasse mal… »

Je dis doucement.

« Ça ira, ne t'en fait pas »

Dit-il en prenant mes doigts, les couvrant un à un de salive.

Après une petite minute, je retirai mes doigts de sa bouche, et dirigea ma main à l'entrée de Pologne.

« Ça va…»

« Oui, c'est bon, juste dépêche-toi »

Je souris, poussant un doigt en lui. Il grimaça, se mordant la lèvre. Un deuxième doigt pénétra, il gémissait mon nom avec un peu de douleur. J'ai alors entré le troisième doigt en le regardant. Il haletait, ronchonnant sur mes épaules.

« E-Est-ce que ça va, Pologne ? »

Demandai-je avec inquiétude, tout en commencent des petits mouvements avec ma main.

« J-Je vais bien, L-Liet… »

Il gémissait en me regardant, tirant sur mon boxer qui laissa apparaître mon érection. Son regard me suppliait de le prendre. Je retirais mes doigts doucement puis poussa mon membre dans sa petite entré rosé. Il enfonça ses ongles dans mon dos et jeta sa tête en arrière.

Mon membre s'enfonçait en lui encore et encore, frappant sa prostate à chaque fois. Je l'écoutais, gémissant et criant mon nom avec un petit sourire sur son visage.

« T-Toris, j'en veux, comme, plus ! »

Toujours en gémissant, accroché à moi. Je souriais un peu plus de confiance, accélérant mes mouvements. Il gémissait plus bruyamment, me tirant dans un baiser à en couper le souffle. Nos langues étaient comme enroulé l'une autour de l'autre pendant que nos mouvements de va-et-vient s'accéléraient de plus en plus, le rythme de Pologne s'accordait avec mes coups.

« A-Ah Liet…J-Je n'en peux plus ! »

Il cria tout en gémissant avant de venir dans ma main. Je me poussai en lui un peu plus avant de gémir bruyamment et de venir à mon tour à l'intérieur de lui. Je retirai mon sexe lentement, m'effondrant au sol en tenant Feliks contre moi et en haletant.

« C'était fun »

Il haletait, se blottissant contre moi. Je passai mes bras autour de lui pour le serré un peu plus.

« Oui, ça l'était »

Je lui répondis en souriant. Il leva les yeux vers les miens avec son adorable visage, cela signifiait qu'il voulait quelque chose.

« Liet, je peux laisser mon poney dans ta maison ce soir ? »

Il demandait accroché à moi affectueusement et je le regardais.

« …Certainement pas, Pologne »

« Oh Liet tout est comme, tout simplement un crétin, j'aime mon poney. Tu le haie ? »

Il faisait la moue. Je le regardais puis l'embrassa tendrement.

« D'accord mais si il fait une bêtise, tu nettoieras alors… »

Murmurai-je à son oreille. Il sourit joyeusement puis se blottit contre moi.

« Je l'aime mon poney et je t'aime Liet~ »

Il ronronnait contre moi.

« Je sais Popo, je sais »

Murmurai-je, le serrant plus fort contre moi.


End file.
